The present invention relates to the use of thermotropic liquid crystal polymers as adhesives.
It has been known for some time that certain polymers which are capable of forming an anisotropic melt phase (i.e., thermotropic liquid crystal polymers) can be employed as hot melt adhesives. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,778,410; 3,804,805; and 3,890,256; and European Patent Application No. 0089170. While such compositions exhibit desirable thermal and chemical resistance, it is still desirable to provide a method of fusion bonding to a substrate by use of thermotropic liquid crystal polymers whereby the physical properties of the bond are enhanced by maximizing the strength of the bond due to increased adhesion of the polymer to the substrate.
In commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 464,272, filed Feb. 7, 1983(now U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,039), entitled "Thermotropic Liquid Crystalline Polymer Blend With Reduced Surface Abrasion" is disclosed a thermotropic liquid crystalline polymer matrix having wollastonite fibers of a specified average aspect ratio incorporated therein.